


still fond of you

by brotherimapoet



Category: Johnny Marr - Fandom, Marrissey - Fandom, Morrissey - Fandom, The Smiths
Genre: Johnny Marr - Freeform, Marrissey, Morrissey - Freeform, The Smiths - Freeform, andy rourke - Freeform, mike joyce - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherimapoet/pseuds/brotherimapoet
Summary: Johnny Marr may not have a perfect life or perfect parents, but still plays off as the tough guy. Morrissey has a pretty decent life and a loving mother. Will those two make a good match?





	1. Chapter 1

Morrissey’s POV

 

I woke up to the sun hitting my face, which is something that doesn’t usually happen in Manchester. “Steven! Are you awake, Dear?” My mother, Betty, shouted from the bottom of the stairs. “Yes, Mum!” I shouted in response. I heard the front door close, which usually means that my Mum headed off to work and I would have to get dressed for the day. 

 

Johnny’s POV

 

“Come on, boy! wake on up, would ya?” My father shouted at me. “Okay. OKAY! I’m awake.” I mumbled, my eyes barely open. “well hurry up, you’re already a disappointment as it is, kid!” 

My father has always been the way he is. I’ve pretty much gotten used to it by now, but deep down...it still hurts.

 

Morrissey

 

I walked out of the school bathroom, not really paying attention to my surroundings. My mum gave me this bloody brilliant book last week, and my eyes have been glued ever since.

“Hey, Watch where you’re going, Mate” Some rando bumped into me, which caused me to drop my book and lose my page.  
“Great, now I lost my page.” I let out a sigh and bent down to get the book. “Hey, let me help you with that” A familiar voice said before a hand brushed against mine.  
“Oh...Hey, Johnny” Johnny’s a bloke that I’ve had my eye on for a bloody while. His dark hair and dreamy eyes...He was very much proper beautiful. “Hey...um...Steven, Correct?”   
“Correct, but I prefer my last name, Morrissey.” I pushed my glasses up with my finger.  
“Morrissey is a little boring, yeah, mate? How about...Mmm...Moz?” The dark haired boy loaned me a wink, which made my heart melt like chocolate on a hot summer day.  
“That’s quite unique, Johnny.”  
“You’re quite unique, Mozzer.” The boy smiled and walked off. “Hey, was that Johnny you were just talking to?” My best friend, Andy put his hand on my shoulder. I’ve always known that Andy had feelings for me, but I didn’t wanna ruin our friendship. He’s really kind and handsome, but I prefer for dear Andy have someone that wouldn’t eventually hurt him.  
“Yeah...Yeah it was.” I smiled at the thought of me being seen talking to Johnny Fucking Marr.  
“Oh. Cool. Your house after school, Mate?”  
“Sure thing”

 

Johnny

 

I’ve always found Morrissey to be an interesting little bloke. He doesn’t have many friends, He never talks, He makes being a nerd bloody adorable. I could use a good influence like him due to me getting into trouble all the time.

 

Morrissey

 

“Here ya go.” I handed Andy a cup of tea and sat across from him on the bed.  
“So...I didn’t know you and Johnny Marr were friends.” Andy sipped his tea...he didn’t seem to be in a very good mood. “We’re not friends, he just bumped into me and it led to a small conversation is all.” There was a dry awkward silence filling the air. “Do you wanna watch a movie, Steven?” Andy gave a small grin.  
“For the last time, don’t call me Steven.”  
“Right...Sorry, Morrissey” Andy chuckled.

 

Friday

 

Today, Andy and I’s favorite band came out with a new album. We’ve been looking forward to this for at least two years, due to the band’s hiatus.   
“Hey, Mozzer!” Johnny walked up to me with the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen.  
“Hey, Johnny. What’s up?”  
“Well um...So like, would you like to hang out? As in today?” The short boy nervously played with his black fringe. “Oh...Well Andy and I were looking forward to something big today. Another time, Maybe?”   
“No, go. It’s fine.” Andy fake smiled and started walking the opposite way.  
“Oh sorry, Moz. Go with Andy, it’s okay, I didn’t kn-“ “Hey, how about you come with us?” I sort of regretted saying that right after I did, but I didn’t wanna be rude. Andy looked at me like he wasn’t really comfortable with Johnny tagging along. Tonight is gonna be a rollercoaster.


	2. spin the bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please ignore my mistakes. I kinda suck at this.

Andy had gone home early that night which means Johnny and I were left alone in my bedroom. I could tell Andy didn’t really like Johnny but I couldn’t seem to make out why.

“Hey, Moz?” Johnny stared with his dreamy dark brown eyes. “Yeah, Johnny?” What was he gonna say? At that point, my heart was beating out of my chest. “What time is it?” The dark haired boy asked. “Oh...Oh um...” I grabbed my digital clock off the nightstand and showed johnny what the time was. “Oh shit. I’m sorry, mate, I gotta head home.” Johnny looked like he was worried or nervous about something, but I didn’t want to pry.  
“Okay, Mate. Be careful out there.” The boy got off the bed and headed towards my bedroom door. 

 

Third Person POV

 

“Wait, Moz.” Johnny walked back into the doorway. “Yes?”  
“A few of my mates are having a small get together tomorrow night and I was wondering if maybe you and Andy could possibly join?” Johnny said with the most confidence Morrissey has ever seen him with. “O-oh! Yes, definitely! Well I’ll have to ask Andy.” 

 

The next day

 

The three of us walked into the small house of the unknown bloke. There were a couple of kids in nearly every part of the home. I didn’t expect many people since Johnny had said that it was gonna be a “small” get together, not a party. The sight of many people tied my stomach into a not.  
“Uhm, Johnny.” I tugged onto his cold leather jacket. “Hold on a second, mate. Andy, Moz, this is Mike, Angie, and Noel. Mike, Angie, and Noel, this is Andy and Moz.” Johnny introduced us to some unfamiliar faces. A dark haired male, A short brunette, and a guy with a messy brown haircut. “Morrissey” I smiled and put out a hand for them to shake. Andy smiled and nodded and we all sat in the lounge. “I think I’ve seen you around a few times.” Noel spoke. “Oh yeah?” I hid the bottom half of my face in my thin shirt. “Yeah...you’re that little weirdo always crying and falling asleep in class.” Noel clearly intended for that to be rude. But why? I didn’t know the guy. “Noel!” Angie punched his shoulder so he would no longer say anything rude or offensive. “Oh suck it, Gallagher.” Johnny spat out. “I’m just messing with him. This is boring, let’s play a game.” Noel suggested. “Oh no...You know how these always end, Noel.” Mike said. Andy and I had no idea what he meant by that, we just went along with it. “Johnny, call a few lads in here.” The brown haired man demanded.

Everyone sat in a circle on the floor with a bottle in the center. I already wanted to puke up my insides. “Who’s going first?” Asked Noel. “I will.” The small brunette grinned and spun the bottle. It landed on some random fellow that I’ve never seen before in my life. He looked younger, about 14.  
Angie scooted more into the middle of the circle to get closer to the youngling and pecked a quick kiss onto his lips. The circle rearranged a few giggles. “My turn!” Johnny happily spun the bottle. I gulped hard when I saw that it had landed on a very...busty blonde. Everyone giggled and Johnny rolled up his sleeves. He grabbed the girl’s face and what was supposed to be a small kiss, turned into a messy makeout session. I hid my face in my knees and I felt Andy rubbing my back in the most comforting way possible. All of a sudden, the room was filled with an awkward silence. I had looked up and noticed that everyone was looking at me. I gave them a confused look, not knowing what everyone wanted from me. “Anyday now!” Noel shouted with lots of annoyance in his voice. I gulped and spun the bottle. Let’s just say that at that point I regretted going there even more. “Well don’t be a piss baby! Hurry up and kiss!” Noel yelled. “Well I d-“ “You spun the bottle, now do it.” Mike interrupted. I turned to Andy and put my hand on his shoulder, leaning in for what I didn’t want to be my first kiss. It wasn’t really a makeout, more of a peck that lasted for 15 seconds. “I’m gonna go have a cig.” Johnny broke the circle and went out back. Andy gave me a “what’s wrong with him” facial expression. “I’ll go see what’s wrong with him.” Angie followed the small boy’s footsteps. “Alright, lads, game over.” Noel said before standing up with the rest of the gang and going along with their own business. “You should go check up on Johnny. He deserves your attention. I’m a little tired, I’m gonna head home, hm?” Andy winked and shot a finger gun at me before heading for the door. Hey, Andy.” “Yeah?”  
“Forget about that kiss, okay? It was nothing.” I said, trying not to make anything awkward between me and my long time mate. His smile faded. He nodded and walked out the front door.

 

Third person POV

“John-Johnny.” Morrissey sat across from the sad boy. “Mhm?” Johnny wiped a tear and put a fake smile upon his little face. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”  
Johnny nodded no. “What is Wrong then? Talk to me, Johnny.”  
“I don’t know...I guess it all just hit me now that after this, I’m gonna have to go home and get shouted at by my own father while my mother just sits there and watches.” The boy sniffled and hid his face in his arms on the table. “Hey, why don’t you come stay the night with me, yeah?” Morrissey ran his fingers through Johnny’s surprisingly soft hair. Marr nodded “yes” in response. “Good.” Morrissey smiled and they shared a nice warm hug. 

 

“Here, you have the bed, I’ll take the floor.” Morrissey offered. “No no no, it’s your bed, I’ll take the floor. Can I just...change out of these clothes?”  
“Oh, definitely.” Moz tossed an oversized white tee over to the smaller male. He removed almost all of his clothing before attempting to put the shirt on. “Johnny...What is that?” Moz stood up from the bed and softly brushed his hand over Johnny’s flat stomach. “Moz, it’s nothing reall- Mother fu-“ He hissed at the pain.

“Does he hit you?” I really did feel bad for asking, but it’s better to care than anything else. “N- yes...when I make him angry.”  
“Even if you do make him angry, he doesn’t have to hurt you. You know, I really care about you and I don’t like seeing the people I care about getting hurt. Mentally or physically. If you ever ne-“  
“Trust me, Moz, I’m fine. I know how to handle him. I’ve been dealing with this for years.” Johnny held Morrissey’s hand, then eventually that turned into a hug that lasted for almost two minutes.  
“Goodnight, Johnny.”  
“Goodnight, Moz.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever. I don’t expect this to get many hits, but it’s worth a try. If reading, please comment something positive <3


End file.
